You Stole my Heart
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Follow Thomas in his quest to win the heart of his longtime crush, Clove Allison. Love, drama and a whole lot of other high school crap. Modern day fic. CloveXOC and a little CloveXCato as well.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_You Have Stolen My Heart_

**Hello everyone, this is a new story of mine. This time once again of my own made couple of Thomas and Clove. A lot different then the first one, here is a little summary.**

**Summary: Thomas has been in love with Clove Allison ever since he can remember. But she's currently dating the school's jock and bully Cato, who has frequently picked on Thomas. His parents are away on a big business convention that will last for at least a year, so Thomas lives alone with his fraternal twin-sister Felicia (Foxface) and his younger sister Laura. With their help and from a few others, Thomas will do anything to win Clove's heart. A high school fanfic with a lot to happen.**

**Thomas is an OC that I own, Laura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my good friend GX Duelist.**

**I hope everyone who reads this likes it, this is my first attempt at such a story, I've read many of these Hunger Games stories and decided to try it out myself. Well I've bored you all for long enough. Enjoy this story.**

* * *

Thomas' POV

When the familiar sound of the damn alarm clock ran, I instantly snoozed it.

I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Ever since mom and dad left for a big business convention of some sort, me and my sisters where forced to take care of ourselves, since they would be gone for over a year.

My sister Felicia stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body and her red hair completely loose and dripping wet. She always had it in a knot, I thought that it would look better if she had her hair down, but it was her choice.

"Morning little brother" she said. I smiled, she always said that. Even though we where twins. "Only three minutes Foxy, your only three minutes older" I said to her. Foxy was my nickname for her, people at school often called her Foxface, probably as an insult. So I added my own little twist on it, and that made her smile.

"Facts don't lie little brother, I'm still older then you" she said smiling.

People often didn't believe that me and Foxy where twins. I really couldn't blame them, we didn't look that much alike, she had red hair, the same color as my mothers. My hair was dark blonde, inherited it from my grandfather. But we did have some sort of connection, most people say that twins can feel each other and have some sort of connection. This was true for me because she could always feel what was on my mind, and vice versa to.

And right now, she knew what was on my mind. The one thing that was always on my mind.

"Still thinking about her?" she asked. I nodded after I splashed water on my face. "Always" I replied.

_Clove Allison._

The girl has had my eye for years. Ever since pre-school when we where young. She wasn't that tall, about half a head shorter then me, her hair was dark and mostly in one braid. She was athletic and intelligent.

I wouldn't deny I was in love with her.

Unfortunately she was now dating Cato Morgan. Jock of the school, top sportsman and world-class jerk. I didn't like him, mostly he because he always picked on me, the guy was a jerk first class and Clove didn't even notice it.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Our house was pretty big for as far as I can remember. Me and Foxy used to sleep in the same bedroom when we where little, yes it sounds a bit weird, but we are twins, we needed to be together at all time, or so we thought.

And in the kitchen I saw my other younger sister Laura reading a book. Her long blonde hair was now in a ponytail. She was really gorgeous for a 15-year old girl, she was 2 years younger then me and Felicia.

"Morning Thomas, are you going to make breakfast?" she asked smiling. I loved that smile of hers, it always put me in a happy mood seeing my sister smile. "Sure, making pancakes, would you like some" and she nodded.

I was really good at making pancakes as breakfast. Skill for helping my mother in the kitchen from time to time.

Now I just hope this day goes well.

* * *

**About an hour later….**

I was walking to school all on my own.

It was mostly because my sisters had their first period free. Panem High was a big school, and the chances of one of us three actually getting a free period was rare, so we defiantly took the opportunity when it came our way.

Sadly I wasn't so lucky this time.

"Good morning Thomas, my man" I heard someone say. I turned around and there stood my good friend Marvel.

"Morning dude" I said as we gave each other a fist bump and walked the school in together.

Marvel was one of my best friends, but was once one of my former tormentors. I mostly was the target of torment and bullying. Because I was Autistic and had thanks to I often had trouble focusing in class. Cato was the most prominent tormentor in my eyes, always knocking me down or calling me names.

Mostly it wouldn't have bothered me and I couldn't care less about 'Mr. Look at me I'm so Strong'. But now that he was dating the girl I loved for so long, I hated him more then ever. Clove on the other hand never said anything to me, or would look at me weird.

She wasn't the sweetest girl, but she would never do anything to a person if they did not wrong her. She would only hurt people who deserved it.

Marvel was a whole different story. He was once best friends with Cato, until he had slept with Marvel's longtime crush Glimmer. He knew how Marvel felt about her, and then as best friend you do something like that. Long story short, he never forgave him, and so Marvel and me grew to be good friends.

As we walked to our lockers (who where next to each other BTW) I saw Panem High's famous couple Cato and Clove walked down the halls, arms around each other. It sickened me really, not only because I hated Cato (even if he didn't date Clove I still would hate him) but the thought of Clove with another man always drove me crazy.

The big-mouthed bully and the love of my life walked our way and he looked at me. "Good morning nerd" he said to me. I didn't gave him a glance and opened my locker to grab my books for today.

Suddenly he slammed my locker shut.

"I was talking to you dork" he angrily yelled. I looked to Clove, who had a neutral look on her face. "What are you looking at my girlfriend" Cato yelled.

And then he punched me in the face.

Like earlier punched I've received from him it hurt like heck. I grabbed my nose and soon saw the blood on my hand. Marvel just stood there shocked, Cato looked like he wanted to give me yet another punch. But someone came in between.

And that was my sister Felicia.

"Leave him alone, what has he ever done to you?" my sister asked the bully. He looked at me laughed "how pathetic are you, letting your sister fight your battles for you" he said mocking.

Marvel helped me up, I looked at Cato and said "just shut up Cato. At least I have someone who is willing to stand up for me, nobody would do that for you. You think you can take on the whole world, and when you look in the mirror you see yourself as the best man on campus. Let me just tell you, in my eyes you are nothing but a bully, a worthless bully. So please do everyone a favor and go to a place where actually someone can appreciate you for real, and not here where people walk behind you hoping for a high school status".

Everyone around me (a lot of people where looking) looked completely shocked at what I said.

Without saying a word, Cato left and walked away, and Clove just stood there and looked at me with expressionless eyes.

And I could swear I could see a smile on her lips before she walked off.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it and I will soon make more, if anyone has ideas I could use here, I'm all ears. Until the next time and good night.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shake It

**First of all I like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, thanks a lot you are all amazing. Second of all, just to be perfectly clear and not to confuse anyone, this is not a CatoxClove fanfiction, Its Clove and my OC Thomas, I added the Cato and Clove couple because I like a nice love triangle story.**

**Well enough ranting, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Thomas' POV

I still felt the stinging pain, even with the sack of ice, I know held against my eye.

The bleeding of my nose had stopped, but it was sure I would get a black eye from this encounter. This explains the ice. And so I was sitting in the cafeteria, with Foxy sitting next to me.

"Shall I kick his ass for you?" she asked me. I shook my head and said "no need. I already got him back".

* * *

General POV

Cato walked to his car. Trying to skip school like usual, when he got in he noticed a soda can in the seat next to him. As thirsty as he was, he took it and opened it. Only for the entire soda to spout out, covering him and his whole seat in soda.

* * *

Back to Thomas' POV

I smiled at the thought, paybacks a bitch.

"Oh btw tonight we have our turn dancing at Club 5, make sure you get there in time, Laura and me will be waiting for you" she told me.

"Will do sis" I said to her and she left for her class. I got free because of the injury I had sustained.

About the dancing? Me and my sisters would often go to Club 5 and together the three of us could dance really good, so we danced in that club whenever we got the chance.

Most guys would be embarrassed about dancing, I myself didn't really care what they thought about it. Just like the fact that my sisters always stood up for me, it's not like I couldn't do it myself, but if I would get into a fight with Cato I would surely lose it, plus this strengthens only the bond we held as brother and sister.

I silently sat there with the ice pack against my eye. I lost all track of time as I went of into my own world (its an autism thing, we often go off into our own world) and most of the time I thought about Clove.

It was almost becoming an obsession for me I was afraid. I thought about her, I dreamt about her (no details included). Mostly its actually normal for someone whose in love, but I only loved Clove, no other girl.

I thought about her sly smile, her beautiful dark hair, and the way her eyes look at me, and not knowing what they mean.

I was lost in thoughts when someone suddenly said "hello are you still on Earth."

I shot up and dropped my ice pack to the ground. As Clove was now standing right before me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I replied. _Oh man don't freeze up or become nervous or this will be very awkward _I thought to myself.

"Listen," she started "I want to apologize for Cato's behavior. You did nothing wrong and I'm sorry he took his anger out on you and gave you that eye" she said.

_Man her voice is so soft _then I said "you don't have to apologize for anything". She smiled.

"Thanks. I know he's my boyfriend and all, but he really shouldn't be doing this to you. And I was really impressed that you stood up to him, in the months that I dated him nobody would've stood up to him like that. That was really brave of you" she told me.

I was surprised. She was a lot sweeter then she made people, during gym class she was a maniac on the field, and here she was very sweet.

"Thank you" I said looking down, I didn't want her to see me blush.

She grabbed the ice pack from the table and put it back onto my eye. "Well I guess I speak you later" she said, and like that she left.

_She talked to me _the thought was screaming in my mind. _She talked to me_.

I walked out of the cafeteria, smiling and grinning like a kid. And Marvel just happened to come my way.

"Wow why are you suddenly so happy?" he asked me. "She talked to me man, she really talked to me" I told him everything.

"Wow man did you get lucky today, you stood up to the jackass and the girl of your dreams talked to you" he said and I smiled.

The rest of the day went over in a breeze. And I smiled trough the entire day.

* * *

**That Night….**

I arrived in Club 5 that night. And directly I went behind the stage. Where I saw my sisters standing there dressed in blue dancing outfits, the girls style that is.

"My, my your happy tonight" Laura said to me. "Couldn't be happier" I said to her. And then I went to change into my outfit.

After I came back changing into my dance outfit (don't look at me weird in a blue outfit it was Laura's idea) I stood with my sisters waiting for our turn to begin. And after a few minutes it was time for us to begin.

While walking up the stage Foxy pointed to the end of club, Cato sat there with his crew of followers, and Clove was there to.

"Are you sure you want to go trough with this, otherwise he'll pick on you even more" she said. I shook my head "he can't drag me trough the mud more then he has already doing. I've got nothing to lose."

"Let's dance" Laura said. And when the music started, me and my sisters moved to the beat.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)_  
_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there_  
_And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)_  
_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)_  
_This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_  
_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_  
_(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)_  
_I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine_  
_(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_  
_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

The entire audience clapped and applauded for our performance. I took the hands of my sisters and we all bowed to the audience. Then we turned around and went back behind the stage.

And whatever Cato saw tonight, it didn't really matter to me, I just hoped Clove was impressed by this.

Today started out as crap, and turned into something good.

* * *

**I thank everyone for reading. The song was Shake it by Metro Station, I do not own it. I'll try to update every 3 to 4 days, so if you like this story, read, review and favorite and all that, and then I shall make it much better. See you all next time and thanks again for taking your time to read this.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan

**Chapter 3 of my story. No rants or explanations, lets just go right to the point.**

Thomas' Dream

_The field of flowers I was standing in was beautiful._

_I was sitting against a tree, wearing only my blue shorts and a white t-shirt. The wind was calm and peaceful, and the love of my life leaning on my shoulder, her eyes closed._

_I softly stroked her hair, treasuring this moment forever in my mind. She was so beautiful when she slept, this field was ours, there was no place on Earth where I would want to be right now. _

_Only being with her mattered to me._

_She slowly opened her eyes, and she smiled at me and held my hand. "I love you Thomas" she said._

"_I love you to Clove" I replied. And I leaned in for a kiss, our lips where becoming closer and closer until…_

End of dream / Thomas' POV

"Dude wake up!" Marvel yelled and I instantly woke up and saw him standing next to my bed. "Dude what are you doing here" I asked both in shock and surprise.

"I crashed here tonight, but I didn't want to bother you with it so I just said nothing" he told me.

Actually this was not that uncommon. Marvel's parents often went from happy married couple to the two biggest arguers in the history of histories, so often he would stay at my place while his younger brother and sister stayed there and tried to get their parents under control. But still I had to ask.

"Please oh God tell me you didn't sleep in this room?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh good. Now what reason is it this time you're here, are you parents fighting or making love?" I asked him.

"Both."

"Tough break big guy. Well I like to get ready for school so will you please get out of my room" I said. He turned around and left.

I climbed out of bed and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Then walked out of my room into the kitchen. There at the table sat Marvel and my sister Laura.

"hey big bro, last night went really well, I could tell the crowd was really impressed" she said smiling as I sat next to her.

"Cato and his group was also there, I could see from where I stood" Marvel said. I nodded, I saw them, Clove was with them to, truth to be told, I was only scared of what she thought.

"I don't really care, I've been tormented by Cato and his so-called friends that I've come to not care about what people think about me" I said.

Marvel nodded and began to get back to his conversation with Laura.

And then two hands wrapped itself around my neck and someone said "hey little brother" and of course this was my beloved twin-sister Foxface.

She sat next to me and said "great performance yesterday little brother, I'm proud of you" she said. And then Laura looked at me and my sister "oh Felicia, Thomas this guy Josh wanted to go on a date with me, is that okay with you?" she asked.

"NO!" me and my sister said in unison.

"Why not" Laura whined.

"You're talking about Josh Harris, the guy is head over heels with Everdeen's younger sister. So I don't think it's appropriate for you to go out with him," I said "speaking of the Everdeen sisters, I wonder how Peeta is doing with his longtime crush on the Everdeen girl."

And just like that I got a text from my pal Peeta.

_I just told her _it read.

I looked shocked at the text I received and then at Marvel, we had a weird thing going that we could always tell what was going on by looking at the expressions on our face.

And just like that Marvel and I stand up from our table and leave.

**About a few minutes later…**

Marvel and I ran towards the school. And yep there we found him, sitting there in the grass with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude are you alright how did it go?" Marvel asked him. Peeta said nothing and looked on worried.

To snap him out of it I slapped him hard on his forehead and as I suspected he came to earth. "Dude why that?" he asked.

"You where not on Earth, you looked like me in class, now what happened?" I asked him and crossed my arms.

"Well," Peeta started "after I told Katniss everything, Cato showed up and well, she just left without saying anything" he told us.

I sighed. Of course Cato had to ruin this moment for him.

I extended my hand and lifted Peeta up from the ground "boys I just realized that all of us have been tired with the way Cato interferes with our love, Peeta he has just probably ruined your chance with the girl you loved for years, Marvel you hate him because…well let's not go into any details but you know what I mean" I said and he nodded.

"Is this is about the time Cato slept with Glimmer" Peeta said.

I face palmed myself. For the one who had the most chance with girls he had a real talent for saying things at an inappropriate time.

"Dude I know that hurts, but it's been six months you'll get over it" Peeta said.

At hearing this I was confused. Six months ago? Cato and Clove have been together for over a year. And Peeta now claims that Cato took Glimmer to bed only six months ago, when Cato and Clove already had something. Of course it wouldn't really surprise me, Cato has been picking up girls and leading them to his bedroom so much he could set a record for it. But now I had my window.

"Guys. I just got an idea, with it we could hit three flies with one hit if you know what I mean" I told them. They listened to me.

"Well guys we all have our girls we like, and Cato has been screwing with all of our crushes so I have an idea. Peeta you said that Cato has been screwing Glimmer since six months ago right?" Peeta nodded at this.

"And he and Clove are together for a year. So that means he's practically cheating on her. If we can make sure she finds out about it, she'll defiantly dump him, and when word gets out, nobody will trust him again, including Glimmer and Katniss, if she even does so" I told them.

"Dude have you seen Clove," Marvel said "she's head over heels for that guy. You really think she's going to believe if you tell her this, your chance with her is then ruined."

I nodded "your right. She wouldn't believe it if someone told her, she needs to see it with her own eyes, only then she will believe it' I said.

"But boys let's get this straight, we all want Cato to pay and we all want to get the girls we like. So we need to get Cato out of the picture, and I have a plan" I told them.

"We're listening dude" Marvel said and Peeta nodded.

"Well we must make sure that our girls know that Cato is screwing with them. So that's why we need to rotate between the girls. It's like this, Marvel since you know Clove well you're going after her" I said and Marvel nodded.

"Peeta you take Glimmer and I take Katniss, and after a period of time we will rotate so we each can make one girl feel right about a certain guy. Good idea or not?" I asked them.

"It's brilliant I'm in" Marvel said, "so am I" Peeta said.

We all held our hands in to each other. Cato was going to pay deeply.

**Sorry for the wait. Same excuse as everyone's: School. See you next time.**


End file.
